


Through the Screen

by loveislove13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, OML, based off a comic i saw, first fic, game au, im sorry, skype au, these boys are too oblivious, this game is one i made up dont judge me if its wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislove13/pseuds/loveislove13
Summary: keith was introduced to an online vr game by shiro. after countless boring nights of rewatching grease he tries it there he meets lance. they become friends and skype each other after playing. crushes and tension ensue





	1. Chapter 1

It was Shiro and Matt's date night. Not only was it that but it was also their 3rd anniversary. No way was Shiro missing that. They left Keith around 5:00 pm.

It was 10:30.

After watching a few movies, his alarm went off. He ran to his room and put on his headset. He was instantly immersed in the game Thanatos & Euphrosyne.

It was a VR game that Shiro introduced him to a couple years ago. He started playing on a night like this. Shiro off on a date with Matt, him left to watch Grease about a kajillion times. He was so bored he tried the game. It was then he met Lance. Keith appeared as a Level 0 Galran Assassin. Lance came up behind him and asked to form party with him. Lance's character was a Level 5 Altean archer. At first Keith thought he was a NPC, but Lance quickly protested to that. He sent Keith an invite and he accepted. After Lance made fun of him for being Level 0, he bet he could reach Lance's level in one night. Which he accomplished but ended up losing all of his and Lance's levels after he fell asleep during a raid. Gradually, he and Lance became good friends. They exchanged numbers, and they Skype every night after they play.

3 hours later, the icon for Skype popped up on his screen. He instantly clicked it and Lance’s friendly face was plastered on the screen. It was still a bit light out because Lance lived in San Diego, California, far away from Keith’s home in Brownsville, Texas. His family was from Cuba and he looked it too. He had milk chocolate skin, brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. “Hey, Lance.” He said.  
“Hey, mullet.” Lance replied.  
Keith sighed at the nickname Lance was so fond of. They continued with their conversation well past when Keith heard Matt and Shiro get home. Lance had just left for a bit because he had to console one of his younger brothers and sisters. Keith had been trying not to fall asleep for hours, but failed when Lance had left. Unbeknownst to him, when Lance got back he replied dreamily “Goodnight, Keith,” blew him a kiss and closed his laptop.


	2. Notes

ok ok i should have said this first but here goes...

hi im lila im a new writer here and these are some notes on the fic im writing

 

Lance:  
\- he speaks spanish (i cannot so it will either be translated from google translate or i will get one of my friends to translate)  
\- he has 13 brothers and sisters

Sibling Info:  
(M = Male F = Female TM or TF = Trans feminine/masculine A = Agender)  
1\. Sofia 4 F  
2\. Miguel 6 M  
3\. Max 8 M  
4\. Lana 9 F  
5\. Clovis 10 A  
6\. Anton 11 M  
7\. Sara 13 F  
8\. Cara 15 F  
9\. Lance 15 M  
10\. Freddie 16 TM  
11\. Sandra 17 F  
12\. Samira 18 F  
13\. Eduardo (Eddie) 20 M

\- he is a twin!!! (Cara)  
\- he is bi

now another list of the siblings sexualities!!! (10 +)

1\. Anton bi  
2\. Sara straight  
3\. Cara gay  
4\. Lance bi  
5\. Freddie poly  
6\. Sandra ace  
7\. Samira gay  
8\. Eduardo (Eddie) straight

\- his mom is a nurse  
\- his dad is a librarian  
\- he is a sophomore at Garrison High School with Hunk and Pidge  
\- his younger siblings let him think they like pidge more than him  
\- he and his older siblings give the younger ones a LGBTQIA+ lesson every month (non-straightness runs in the family, dad is pan)  
\- he and his family participate/make a pride parade every year) (sometimes there is none for lack of floats/volunteers)  
\- his older siblings either went or go to Garrison High


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present day, it's Lance's birthday! Keith has a special surprise for him...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

It was 6 am and Lance was tired. He had stayed up late last night studying for his finals, so he was not ready for the early morning phone call. "Wha- whoizitt?" Lance asked groggily, still half asleep. "It's me, Keith." Lance immediately perked up and said "Oh, hi Keith you woke me up actually, but thanks for the birthday message!" He could hear the worry in his voice when Keith said, "Crap I forgot the time difference, sorry."  
"Its fine I needed to get up anyways. I'm going to meet Hunk and Pidge."  
Keith had met Hunk and Pidge before after accidentally calling Lance while they were over. They got along well, Pidge had even joined them in Thanatos & Euphrosyne. 

***Time skip cause I'm lazy***

It was the end of the day and Lance was on Skype with Keith. Keith's headset was charging, so they couldn't play. So far, they had talked about family, school, friends and summer. Lance didn't have any plans except visiting his parents and Eddie's family. His older brother had gotten married to Lance's (now sister) coworker, Amber from when he worked at Dairy Queen. The had met when she dropped Lance off at his house after a employee party. They dated for a few years, and got married recently after Amber gave birth to Hazel, Lance's niece. Keith said he didn’t have any plans either except for sleeping and eating. They were now both very, very tired. Eventually they both fell asleep, while on Skype. Little did Lance know that Keith had woken up and rushed out the door with a suitcase.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im sorry theyre so short and the time distances i have been really busy ill try to update more even if its not long i will also have a few mini chapters explaining the gaps i leave

This was Keith's plan.

1) Book a plane ride from Brownsville to San Deigo  
2) Contact Lance's sister, Samira and get a ride from the airport to his house once he lands  
3) Have Samira pick up Lance early from school  
4) Have Sami bring Lance home and surprise him  
**5) Go to the hospital for the heart attack Lance might have

So far steps 1 and 2 had been executed wonderfully. He was now waiting for Lance in his living room.

 

He hoped Sami didn't scare him too much.

 

-_***_-

Lance was in 7th period English when the office called him to leave. He had gathered his things and went to the office. Once he got there, he didn't see his Mami or Papa, he saw Sami. She was pacing back and forth and was really worried. "¿Qué está mal?", he asked. Sami then said, "It's Anton. We need to get home. Now." Sami rushed out of teh room and Lance followed. Once they were in the car Lance went off on a tangent of questions. "What happened? Where was it? Is he okay? Why are we going home?" Sami the said "Something bad, at his school, he will be fine, because Mami wants us home." She drove quickly and once she pulled into the driveway, Lance shot out, filled with worry. He ran inside. As he was frantically putting away his things, he shouted, "Where is Anton? Is he okay? What happened? How bad is it?" A familiar voice answered "At school, he's fine, nothing happened, not bad at all." Lance turned around and screeched "KEITH!!!" He ran down the hallway to where he was standing and tackled him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic only constructive criticisim please


End file.
